P S I LOVE YOU
by BlackyBlue
Summary: Bulma se muda a una ciudad completamente nueva para ella para poder hacer la vida que a ella le gusta. Al principio todo le va bien, pero conocerá a un chico que le hará la vida imposible, por lo menos en un principio. Universo Alterno-Bulma&Vegeta


_**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran Akira Toriyama**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>P. S. I LOVE YOU<strong>

_~**Capítulo uno~**_

"_Volumen ocupado por masa es inversamente proporcional..." "Para vencer entre partículas fuerzas de atracción..." "Masa átomo por comparación..._

Se acabó la hoja, tal como la inspiración. Está claro que para escritora no sirvo. Cojo la hoja suelta y la guardo en el cajón izquierdo de mi escritorio, como hago con todas las que lleno con mis hipótesis. Siempre me ha gustado eso de "plasmar" mis pensamientos, pero no tipo diario, que siempre se suele relacionar con los sentimientos o cursilerías; lo mío es más complejo y no tiene que ver nada con esas cosas. Además, siempre que me entra esa "inspiración" lo suelo escribir en el primer papel que veo, da igual sucio o limpio.

Me levanto de mi silla y me estiro, demasiado tiempo en la misma posición. Las once y cuarto de la noche marca el reloj de mi mesilla de noche. Debería dormir, sin embargo, mi cuerpo y mi mente están demasiado despiertos después de haberme bebido dos tazas de café. La verdad, debería dejar ese hábito. Decido ir al salón a ver un poco la tele. Al vivir sola en un piso no tengo a nadie que me diga que es muy tarde.

Esta siempre ansiada independencia..., la verdad, no me acostumbro a ella.

El pasillo está iluminado, al igual que todo el piso, por dos pequeños focos en el techo. No me gusta la oscuridad, y puede que sea un despilfarro, pero yo no apago ninguna luz hasta que me duermo.

En el salón me siento en el sofá, que está en el centro de la habitación y es demasiado mullido, pero me gusta así, blandito. El salón es lo que más me agrada de este piso, aunque puede que en realidad sea lo único que me guste. Las paredes están pintadas de un amarillo pálido y apagado, bastante soso, pero que da un aire confortable. El suelo es de madera pero está la mayor parte cubierto por una alfombra de estampado peculiar (azul oscuro con un montón de flores, sobre todo rosas) y un sofá y dos sillones marrones colocados en el centro de la habitación y rodeando una pequeña mesa baja de cristal, y con la tele de pantalla plana en frente. La puerta de entrada está en esta habitación y al lado de ella hay un pequeño colgador de metal junto con una planta, regalo de mi hermana Tight***** por mi independencia. Dos ventanas en la pared contraria al televisor y un pequeño cuadro de un gato (regalo de mi padre para no olvidarme del pequeño Tama), poco más puedo decir de este habitáculo. Las otras habitaciones son más de lo mismo, aunque parece que no puedo acostumbrar a ellas tan rápido como hice con esta.

Enciendo la tele de pantalla plana y empiezo a hacer _zapping_ con el mando en la mano derecha mientras que en la otra apoyo la cabeza con el codo apoyado en el rodilla. Apenas pasados diez canales en los que no encontré nada con lo que entretenerme apago el televisor y dejo el control en la mesa. No me apetece dormir y tampoco hay nada que puede hacer para pasar el rato. Ya debí haberlo imaginado (aunque no lo hice) esta es una de las grandes consecuencias de la independencia: que no tienes ni idea de qué hacer.

Suspiro. Quizá debería acostarme, a lo mejor si fuerzo a mi cuerpo a dormir puede que me duerma... pero no puedo, ni siquiera soy capaz de ir hasta la habitación, porque sé que eso solo sería una pérdida de tiempo, y es que seguramente me quede despierta la mitad de la noche.

Me acomodo en el sofá echando la espalda atrás cuando escuchó un pequeño "crujir" en mi trasero. Asustada por lo que me pueda encontrar, me giró lentamente y con la mano busco el causante de aquel ruido... Mi celular, la birria maldita y carísima de mi celular. _¡Estúpidos celulares de última generación! _Debí haberme traído el _celu-ladrillo_ prehistórico que usaba mi madre, que aunque no cupiera en el bolsillo ni en ninguno de mis bolsos, al menos dura algo. Estos móviles que hacen ahora son más frágiles que una hormiga, y todo por el estúpido comercio...

Al menos parece que solo se rompió un poco la pantalla... pero aun así tendré que cambiarlo. Suspiro. No puedo ir por ahí con mi celular roto, aunque sé que mucha gente lo hace, yo soy demasiado perfeccionista, y además me sobra el dinero...

Paso el pulgar por la pantalla (el estar en el sofá le puso algo de polvo) y lo enciendo. NECESITO hacer algo para no aburrirme, y puede que suene exagerado, pero antes de mudarme cuando no tenía nada que hacer trasteaba en el laboratorio de mi padre con sus máquinas. Aquí, claramente, no puedo montarme un laboratorio porque a parte de que el departamento es demasiado pequeño, seguramente a los vecinos les moleste el ruido que pueda hacer (cabe decir que no es poco).

Busco en mi lista de contactos a ver si puedo llamar a alguien (y de paso hago algo de limpieza; tengo números de gente con la que no hablé en años). Me detengo en Yamcha, mi novio desde hace seis años y el primero, hay como una semana que no hablo con él, no porque estemos en un "mal momento" sino que entre mi mudanza y el trabajo... como que no tuvimos mucho tiempo. Decido llamarlo, aunque probablemente no me responda, él es de los que le gusta dormir*****. Y como siempre acerté; tiene el celular apagado.

Frunzo ligeramente el ceño. No puedo enfadarme con él, pero sí conmigo. Yo soy una maldita adulta de veintiún años y mírame, pendiente del celular a ver si me llama alguien para hacer algo. Pues esta vez no. Voy a salir, esta ciudad es nueva para mí y aun, lo que se puede decir, no he dado un paso fuera, aunque no sea el mejor momento ya que es de noche, de verdad necesito despejarme un poco.

Reviso mi aspecto en un espejo de mano (que llevo siempre encima, por si acaso). Pelo suelto y liso hasta los hombros y labios un poco pintados de rojo, botas negras hasta la rodilla y un vestido marrón sin mangas y no muy escotado componen mi atuendo. Ni muy santa ni desesperada, estoy en lo normal. Cojo una chaqueta negra del colgador y salgo, estamos en invierno y no me gustaría resfriarme en mi primera salida.

Mi departamento está en la primera planta así que solo tengo bajar unas cuantas escaleras. Al dar el primer paso fuera el frío que me llega de repente me hiela hasta los huesos. Quizá no haya sido la mejor de mis ideas... pero ahora no voy a volverme atrás. Necesito salir... aunque mejor a un sitio cerrado.

Camino por la acera con un porte de seguridad, aunque por dentro tenga ganas de encender una hoguera.

—¿Bulma? ¿Eres tú? —escucho una voz a mis espalda. Me volteo, e inmediatamente me arrepiento—. ¡Ah! ¡Bulmita, cuánto tiempo!

Maron, mi prima de dieciocho años está aquí, con una sonrisa de felicidad que me congela más que incluso este frío. Doy un pequeño paso atrás y ella, con una velocidad que no sabía que tuviera, me abraza como si su vida dependiera de eso. Es bastante más pequeña que yo y mis pechos dan de lleno con su cabeza, aunque no parece importarle.

—¡M-Maron, suéltame! —exclamo. Me separo de ella bruscamente dándole mi mayor cara de asco, aunque ella sigue con su eterna sonrisa inocente; que ganas tengo de sacársela—. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Ella amplía su sonrisa y sus ojos le brillan. Da un paso hacia mí y yo instintivamente lo doy hacia atrás; ahora se ríe. Ya está, ella ahora me es incluso más insoportable que antes.

—Bulmita, me enteré de que te mudabas a otra ciudad y le pedí a mi padre que me dejara ir también —dice. Coge mis manos entre las suyas y acerca su cara a la mía, demasiada cercanía para mí. Sus ojos brillan de emoción y yo siento un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda, y no precisamente por el frío—. Primita eres mi mejor amiga y mi modelo a seguir, ¡siempre estaremos juntas!

Y vuelve a abrazarme incluso más fuerte que antes. Yo reprimo un grito que amenaza con salir de mi boca e intento apartarla de nuevo, pero ella no se mueve ni un milímetro. ¿Cómo puede tener tanta fuerza?

Ahora siento como mi aversión hacia ella crece cada vez más.

Maron es mi prima, inocente y la única que tengo. Claramente la quiero... o por lo menos no le deseo nada malo... aún. Físicamente ella es muy parecida a mí (mucha gente dice que Maron parece más mi hermana que mi propia hermana), aunque más pequeña y puede que con más pecho. No la envidio ni nada por el estilo, yo soy preciosa a mi manera y ella a la suya. Ella también me quiere, quizá demasiado, y creo que ha desarrollado una especie de dependencia obsesiva hacia mí. Desde pequeñas siempre me siguió a donde yo iba, y a veces se vestía igual que yo, era como mi sombra. Cuando me mudé pensé que una de las pequeñas ventajas era que podía librarme de ella, pero veo que me equivoqué.

—Maron... ¿Podrías soltarme, por favor?

—No quiero, Bulma, ¡me gustaría estar así el resto de mi vida! —responde, mirándome con sus enormes ojos brillando de emoción—. Además tus pechos son muy grandes y blanditos...

—¡M-Maron! La gente nos está mirando... —exclamo, esto último en susurro para que solo ella me pueda oír.

Maron suelta una risita y se separa de mí, y yo suspiro aliviada.

—Bueno, ¿y a dónde vamos? —pregunta.

—Ah... yo estaba volviendo a casa... es muy tarde y necesito dormir... —digo, mirando a otro lado que no sea a ella. Nunca se me ha dado bien mentir, y menos aún con ella y sus enormes ojos.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero si aún es muy temprano! —exclama, y me coge de la mano—. Mira, hay un bar por aquí cerca que...

—¿Bar? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

—Ah... llegué ayer por la mañana —responde, empezando a caminar y yo la sigo—. No podía esperar a verte, ¡te estuve buscando todo el día! Pero no sabía donde vives...

—¿Y por qué no me llamaste? —pregunto, y en seguida me arrepiento.

—Lo intenté, pero no cogías y se me agotó el saldo —comenta, levantando el brazo y poniendo la mano detrás de la nuca, una pose que se me hace terriblemente familiar...

—Ah... —dije, sin interés.

No volví a hablar el resto del camino, en cambio ella no paraba de contarme del viaje, de cuánto me admiraba... de cosas triviales a las que yo no presté ninguna atención, pero que parece que ella no se enteró.

Ella caminaba a paso bastante lento, y algunas veces se paraba completamente a contarme no sé que cosa, por lo que yo asentía a la vez que la empujaba levemente para poder avanzar. Unos minutos después llegamos al tan famoso bar que ella me dijo.

—¡Es aquí! —exclama, invitándome a entrar.

Se llama "El Rey", es un bar-restaurante bastante grande, aunque oscuro; paredes marrones, mesas y asientos por doquier y una pequeña barra al lado de la entrada. Hay mucha gente dentro, es como esos sitios que se ponen de moda. Casi no puedes dar cinco pasos sin chocarte con alguien, aunque lo que más me llamó la atención fue que este sitio está justo al lado de mi bloque, y yo sin enterarme.

—¡Mira, ahí hay un sitio! —dijo Maron, señalando una mesa en la esquina próxima a la entrada.

Cuando íbamos a sentarnos otro grupo de chicas se nos adelantó. Yo fruncí el ceño e iba a reprocharles cuando Maron me cogió del brazo. Seguía sonriendo como siempre lo hacía, pero yo pude notar que estaba algo desilusionada.

—Que pena, parece que no hay ningún sitio libre —comento.

—Ya... —responde Maron, desanimada—. Pues tendremos que quedarnos de pie.

Vuelve a sonreírme esta vez con genuina felicidad. No sé si en verdad ella es así de ingenua, pero aun así no me gusta verla siempre tan feliz. Aunque ahora, no sé si es por el alcohol que se huele en todo el bar, no me importó y le sonreí de igual manera.

Empezó otra vez a hablar de cosas sin importancia, mientras yo solo asentía e intervenía muy de vez en cuando, esta vez prestándole atención de verdad. Me contó que tuvo que discutir mucho con su padre para que la dejara venir, según él apenas cumplió la mayoría de edad y aún no está preparada para afrontar el vivir sola. No me extraña mucho, Maron es de la clase de persona que confía en todo el mundo.

Después de un rato me dice que quiere ir al baño y yo le respondí que fuera un tanto extrañada, me sorprende un poco que me pida permiso, pero antes de ir me hizo prometer que la esperaría y ahí lo entendí. Ya había pasado unas cuantas veces que mientras ella se ausentaba, aunque fuera por muy poco tiempo, yo me escabullía. Pero esta vez no tengo ninguna intención de irme y ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza aquella idea.

Cuando Maron se fue me fijé más en el bar. Hay tanto mujeres como hombres, algunos se juntaban en grupos. Vi a dos chicas al lado de un tocadiscos que bailaban muy pegadas una a la otra, se notaba de lejos que estaban borrachas. Me reí y me volví cuando me di cuenta de que un chico que me miraba. Apoyado en la barra, pelo de punta, de baja estatura y ceño ligeramente fruncido, aun con su altura diría que impone bastante, incluso que es algo apuesto. Yo le sonreí después de un momento, pero él frunció más el ceño y se giró dándome la espalda.

_¡Hay que ver qué maleducados son algunos! _Iba a girarme yo también pero me fijé en quien estaba al lado suya. Un chico bastante más alto que él, me da la espalda, pero su peinado desaliñado y peculiar me llamó la atención y me resulta extrañamente familiar.

Me fui casi por instinto hacia él y este se giró a verme. Yo no lo reconocí pero él abrió los ojos como sorprendido y me abrazo con una fuerza que casi me ahoga, y el chico gruñón de al lado nos miró extrañado. Al parecer hoy es el día de abrazar a Bulma.

―¡Dios, Bulma! ¿Eres tú? ―pregunta el chico, una vez me suelta.

―¡Goku! Ha pasado mucho tiempo ―exclamo. Antes apenas tuve tiempo para reconocerlo porque él inmediatamente me abrazó, pero ahora que veo ese peinado y su cara de idiota me es imposible confundirme―. ¿Cómo es que estás aquí..?

―¡Bulma! ―una voz chillona resuena en todo el bar, y Goku y yo, incluso el extraño gruñón, nos giramos a ver como una mini-copia de mí venía corriendo hacía nosotros―. ¡Bulma, te dije que me esperaras!

―Ah, yo... ―apenas me dio tiempo a responder. Maron saltó, literalmente, a abrazar a Goku.

―¡Ah, Maron ¿También estás aquí? ―dice Goku, riendo.

Ambos empiezan a hablar, se llevan muy bien ya que ellos tienen la misma mentalidad de niño de seis años que los caracteriza; me siento algo excluida.

―Kakarotto, ¿me he perdido algo para que todas te abracen? ―gruñe el chico de al lado, sin quitar la vista de su bebida.

―Ah, lo siento Vegeta, creo que no me di cuenta ―ríe Goku, poniendo una mano detrás de la nuca. Ahora entiendo de qué me sonaba esa pose―. Maron, Bulma, este es Vegeta.

―¡Mucho gusto! ―exclama Maron, tan efusivamente como siempre.

―Ah, y Goku, ¿quién es Kakarotto? ―pregunto.

―Eh, es una larga historia...

―¡Ah, yo quiero escucharla!

Apenas dijo esto, Maron arrastró a Goku a una mesa que recién quedó libre. Yo iba a seguirlos pero el tal Vegeta no parecía tener ninguna intención, y siendo amigo de Goku (o por lo menos conocido, no sé qué tipo de relación tendrán) no me pareció bien dejarlo solo.

―Esto, Vegeta, ¿verdad? ―pregunto. Él no responde, solo me mira frunciendo el ceño (no sé cómo no le duele)―. Soy Bulma, creo que no nos presentaron bien antes...

Él asiente y vuelve a su bebida sin decir nada más. Vaya aburrido, durante diez minutos en los que intenté entablar algún tipo de conversación él solo me respondió con monosílabos o simplemente no dijo nada. Bufo y me dirijo a la mesa de Maron y Goku, que parecen mucho más divertidos que este amargado, pero él se me adelantó.

―Kakarotto, vámonos.

―¿Qué? Pero si acabamos de llegar... ―protesta Goku. Vegeta gruñe con cara de pocos amigos―. Está bien. Lo siento, chicas.

―¿Eh? ¿Pero de verdad te vas? ―pregunto sorprendida. De lo que recuerdo de Goku es que él no era de obedecer órdenes.

―Sí, bueno, a este es mejor hacerle caso... ―ríe. Yo de reojo miro a Vegeta, que sigue sin inmutarse―. Además mañana también empiezo pronto... Bueno, adiós,

Se voltea y ambos se van. Yo me giro hacia Maron un tanto extrañada por lo que acaba de pasar, y también por que Maron no dijo una sola palabra.

―¿Nos vamos? ―comenta Maron. Yo la miro con mi mayor cara de asombro, es la primera vez que la oigo decir eso―. Es que... estoy cansada y es algo tarde...

―Está bien...

Ambas salimos del bar sin decir una sola palabra. Ahora sí que estoy preocupada, esto es lo que siempre quise, que Maron se callara, pero que suceda de verdad me asusta un poco.

―Goku es muy divertido, ¿no crees? ―pregunta, una vez en la entrada. Yo asiento―. Espero verlo pronto...

Maron se sonroja y yo me pregunto qué es lo que le pasa, aunque tengo cierta sospecha...

―Me gustaría poder llamarlo ya... ―comenta.

―¿Te dio su teléfono?

―Sí, y también el de su amigo, aunque no sé para qué... ―dice, pensativa―. Creo que era por algo de socializar.

Asiento, dándole a entender que la comprendo; ese tipo es tan o menos social que una piedra, no me extraña que Goku que que conozca más gente. Nos quedamos en un silencio un tanto incómodo, por lo menos para mí. Ella parece sumida en sus pensamientos.

―Es tarde, mejor me voy ya... ―digo.

―Sí ―responde ella, distraída, y vuelve a sonreírme como antes―. ¡Que suerte que nos encontráramos! ¿Verdad? Es cierto eso que dice de que el mundo es un pañuelo...

Empieza a hablar sin parar otra vez, como hacía antes. Reprimo una sonrisa, puede que sea una pesada, pero es mejor verla sonreír.

―¡Ah! ¿Puedo dormir hoy en tu casa? ―pregunta.

―¿Qué? ¡Ah, no! ―respondo, retrocediendo unos pasos.

Maron se desilusiona, pero antes de que pueda hacer nada me abraza con la misma fuerza que hizo Goku antes. Empiezo a recordar por qué no la soporto.

―Me gustó mucho estar contigo, Bulmita ―dice, sonriéndome―. Espero volver a repetirlo.

―Eh... ah, sí ―digo―. Eh... ¿p-podrías soltarme?..

Escucho que ella se ríe, pero aún no me suelta.

―Me gustan tus pechos, Bulma... ―me sonrojo a más no poder, ya noto otra vez como la gente nos mira raro.

Ella se separa de mí y sonríe.

―Espero verte otra vez, ¿vale? Mañana te quiero ver en "El Rey" a las diez.

―Eh... ¿qué? Pero ¡espera! ―no me dio tiempo a responder. Maron se fue corriendo antes de que pudiera decir nada.

En serio, ya recuerdo por qué mi aversión hacia ella. Pero ahora no puedo hacer nada. Suspiro. Mejor voy a mi casa antes de que me resfríe.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Qué tal? Está bien? mal? muy OoC? Por cierto, ¿les gusta el título? Es de una película o canción (ahora no me acuerdo) pero que al escucharla me gustó y quise ponerla como título n.n<em>**

**_1*: Creo que así se llamaba la hermana de Bulma, si no es así por favor corregirme._**

**_2*: Esto me lo inventé, claramente, para darle algo de vida al fic je, je... No tengo ni idea si Yamcha es de los que le gusta dormir o no._**

**_Una última cosa, este fic está en parte inspirado en una serie de la que me he vuelto bastante aficionada últimamente je, je... Si a alguien le interesa podría ponerla y si no, no sé, por ahora no me apetece decir cuál es je, je _**

**_ZeeU later n.n_**


End file.
